How evil Gryffindors can be
by olivergetswhathewants
Summary: A game of truth and dare may seem to be both evil and harmless at the moment but there will alway be consequences. WARNING: SLASH, OUT OF CHARACHTER AND SLIGLTY AU. Read and review if you want.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, truth or dare?" Angelina asked with a smirk.

Dean knew nothing good could come from this and therefore wouldn't dare to risk a secret slip and dares in this company was by experience awful but he decided they were more fun.

"Dare!" he answered, looking at Angelina who seemed to be more than pleased.

"Give Fred a blowjob," she said with a tremendous casual voice, every girl started giggling while the boys, except for Fred and Dean himself, looked disgusted, he looked shockingly at her and then she added "he'll appreciate it."

At this the giggling went to a higher pitch and Ron tried to not mentally kill himself and said:

"That's sick Angelina," and both Seamus and Harry agreed with similar comments.

Fred felt sick and angry at the same time, could Angelina possibly still be angry at him for dumping her and being forced to tell her the truth about not being that into girls, Angelina had promised Fred to keep the promise but now he wasn't sure.

Dean on the other hand didn't seem to mind, he knew he had to do it if he didn't want the word coward on his forehead for a weak, but the enjoyment to pleasure one of the twins had been a dream of his for a long time now, no one knew this of course, which made this to good, even if he had preferred getting one of the twins alone in the dark for an hour or two.

He stood up and started walking towards Fred who sat on his knees in the sofa, between his twin and Lee Jordan, but Dean hadn't gotten far when Fred jumped to his feet, standing on the sofa looking furiously at his ex girlfriend.

"I don't agree with this," he said looking down at his brother for help without any success.

"But, Fred…" Angelina gasped. "You were all so keen about this a month ago, why the sudden change?"

Had he really hurt Angelina that bad Fred thought turning his eyes from one questioning face to another when everybody suddenly gazed at him. The thing was though, that if he wasn't in such a bad state he would have agreed to this.

"You'll have to give Dean another dare, because I'm not…" Fred continued looking down at his brother next to him for help but it wasn't coming.

"Not what, Freddie?" she wouldn't just let him slip this time. "Not gay enough?"

Suddenly everyone who hadn't understood the situation immediately did and Dean's insides started to quiver. Everyone knew that Fred and Angelina had broken up, but everyone thought it was just that they didn't like each other that much after all, but now they understood that Angelina had liked Fred a lot and he hadn't responded to these feelings. They all looked at Fred as if he was going deny it but he didn't.

At first Fred didn't know what to say, he hadn't told anyone except Angelina about him being gay, not even George. "It's not the gay thing," he muttered, he felt that is what unnecessary to tell everyone he was gay now since everyone unexpectedly knew about it. "It's just that George and I, you know…" now everyone was looking at George as if he was gay to and more to that, gay with his twin, Fred saw some really disgusted faces and trembled a bit. George suddenly pinched him and Fred realized he hadn't finished talking. "Well, we are experimenting with these things that make you sick and… err…" Everyone watched him with their mouths open. "One of them sort of gave me some side effects." He once again looked down at his brother who had now realized what he meant and started to roar with laughter and clutching his stomach. Fred responded with a grin and tried to forget that everyone in the room now knew his biggest secret, but the audience just looked even more shocked.

"How does that actually make this not agreeable?" Angelina frowned and looked curiously at George who had fallen on to the floor. George sat up and responded on his brothers behalf.

"Because that would be very painful for him since these side effects have appeared on some private parts," he scoffed trying not to laugh too much at the current situation. "But I'm sure that he hadn't disapproved otherwise."

At this moment George wasn't the only one laughing his ass off. Dean on the contrary was tying to not look disappointed by this and went back to sit, and so did Fred.

"How do we know you're not lying then?" Angelina sneered, looking at Fred who was now burying his head in his hands.

"He could show us," Lee said interruptedly and everyone stopped laughing and looked at him flabbergasted.

"I will not!" Fred shouted before anyone else could say anything.

"But we need proof," Angelina said crossing her arms. "You could just show me, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

Fred gazed at her then made his decision, standing up and walked away from the crowd a bit, turning his back to them. A few seconds later Angelina turned up before him.

"Well?" she said, looking at him. Fred unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. Angelina made a little scream and looked at her ex shockingly. "Does it hurt?" the temper she had previously had had now turned into pity.

"Yes it does," he responded grumpily, put his cock away, zipped his pants and turned from her and walked back to the crowd.

"Well then," Angelina said when she had sat down again. "Dean, you just have to snogg Fred for a bit instead." Once again the giggling from the girls and the complaints from the boys started, Dean didn't care though, and he stood up once again, walked towards Fred who now was sitting on the floor since George had decided he needed three seats in the sofa with his feet in Lee's lap.

Dean sat down next to Fred, watched him and waited for some response.

"Come on then boys," Katie cried "Make it exciting."

With these words Dean threw himself on to Fred and placed himself in Fred lap, gripping Fred neck and smashed their lips together. Fred's hands travelled down on to the black boy's back and grabbed his arse, making the position even more intense.

Ron, Harry and Seamus had buried their heads in pillows and clutching their ears, Neville had just closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath, Lee was watching interestingly together with the girls and George didn't seem to care since he just swished his feet under Lee's nose and hummed on Weasley is our king.

******

I'm thinking of making this in a few chapters but I'm still not sure, please review if you read, I'll appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Authors note: I have a feeling that the love letter thing to a professor has been done before but I wanted to do it anyway.

******

"So," Dean said with a grin as he sat down at his regular place with a perfect plan. "Seamus," he continued and turned his head to his best friend, gazing at how uncomfortable he still was. "You know the question."

"Dare," he said, thinking that his best friend couldn't tell him to do anything that bad and not wanting to look like a boring Irish boy. Dean responded with a keen smile.

"I'd like you to write a letter to Professor Snape, describing that the reason for your sometimes bad performance in potion class is that you have a problem focussing in his presence, meaning, you have some complicated feelings for him."

Seamus looked shockingly at the black boy with the rest of the Gryffindors in the room; all of them stunned that he could come up with something so evil and make his best friend do it. Seamus opened his mouth to protest but there was no point to it, he reached for a parchment, quill and ink, while the others laughed at the thought what their potions master would think of this.

"Put some real effort in to it now Seamus," Lavender squealed.

Seamus began writing with Dean and Ron looking over his shoulder, when he was done; Dean snatched it and read out loud.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I'm writing to inform you about something I should have revealed a long time ago but my confidence has never yet aloud me. I am now in a state of regret and have decided to expose my deepest secret._

_The reason for my sometimes slightly bad performance at your lessons is that I have trouble concentrating when you are around; the explanation for this is that I'm strangely attracted to you and possibly in love._

_Hope you are well_

_With love_

_Seamus Finnigan_

Everybody roared with laughter and Seamus looked rather pleased with himself.

"You didn't have to write so formally," Hermione gasped. "But how are we going to send it? It's too late to go to the owl tower."

Everyone looked at Dean who was still holding the letter.

"I don't know," he frowned.

Ron suddenly stood up as if he remembered something really important and ran up to the boys dormitory and returned with Pig in his hands.

"I forgot he was still in our room," he said and gave the little owl to Dean. Pig seemed enormously happy for being given a job while Dean fastened the letter addressed to Professor Snape.

Seamus suddenly started to tremble back and forth when Dean was about to let Pig out the window.

"He's going to kill me," he cried and looked pleadingly at his best friend but it was too late, the owl had already left.

"It's your turn Seamus," Lavender said like nothing was ever going to happen to him. Seamus glared at her in return but she didn't notice.

"Lavender, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she answered, not knowing what the consequences could bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note: I'm not that pleased with this chapter but know where I want the story to end up, but at the moment I have some difficulty getting there, working on it though. Don't want it to be to boring.

******

Seamus turned his head around for a bit, thinking about who was the right person for this. Then finally he made his choice.

"Lavender," he said heavily. "Poor girl."

Lavender turned to look at her best friend Parvati in panic, and immediately regretting choosing dare.

"I want you to go on a date with Colin Creevey and you will," he paused and grinned as everyone gazed at him curiously. "You will act like you have real feelings for him, which means you might have to kiss him."

"Now?" Lavender asked surprisingly. "He's probably asleep, you know."

"Then wake him." Seamus responded with his none fading grin.

"But Seamus," Hermione interrupted. "Colin might don't want to and if he wants he'll probably get hurt when he realize it's just because of a stupid dare."

Seamus glared at Hermione but didn't respond, when he turned to face Lavender he calmly said:

"A dare is a dare, and you'll make him go out with you."

Lavender stood up, looked anxiously at Parvati and then headed towards the staircase.

As Lavender disappeared up the stairs the common room fell silent, waiting for the out coming.

Dean sat on his hands and had placed a pillow in his lap, trying not to think about his previous snog, at the same time as Neville interrupted the silence with a rough cough and some people had started whispering about fun dares, and truths they wanted revealed, Dean caught Fred's gaze.

Their eyes didn't lock for long though, Lavender was coming down the staircase, gasping for air and shaking her hands in the air. Everybody turned to watch her.

"Well?" Lee said drolly with a smirk as he tried to fight of George's feet.

Lavender looked like her thoughts were in havoc, and after a reassuring smile from her best friends she started telling the story.

"Well…" she started still trembling. "He was asleep but I woke him and he got really scared and almost screamed," the audience in the room laughed, "then he asked what the fuck I was doing there and I didn't know what to say so I just sort of kissed him," at this point the laughing had went so high that George's feet finally departed from Lee's face, since he fell out of the sofa. "Then," she continued, not knowing if they were listening or not, "I asked him out and he said yes, we're obviously going together on the next trip to Hogsmeade."

She sat herself down beside Parvati and looked angrily at Seamus.

"You know," Parvati said calmly, putting a hand on her best friends shoulder. "He is actually kind of cute, I mean, he's not ugly."

Lavender looked at Parvati and shook her head in disagreement; she knew Colin wasn't ugly of course but he was annoying as hell.

"Just a bit annoying," Parvati added, as if she had read Lavenders mind.

Lavender wanted revenge but she couldn't pick Seamus now so she turned her head towards Neville.

Neville looked petrified; he hadn't been asked the question, even the game had been going on for quite a while.

Lavender didn't need to ask before Neville squealed truth; he didn't want to do anything weird to anyone.

Lavender looked a little disappointed but still rather pleased. She dropped her head to the side and went deep into thoughts, thinking about what might be fun to know.

"So," she said. "Neville, why don't you tell us, who in this room you would like to shag?"

Neville released a groan as everyone looked at him curiously. Why did they have to be so mean, he didn't want to tell them that, and he didn't want the word liar or coward on his forehead for a week.

If he decided not to answer, he would be given another question and the word coward on his forehead for a week and if he lied, it would be the word liar.

"Katie," he whispered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Seamus asked.

"Katie," he whispered a little higher.

"What?" Seamus repeated.

"Katie," Neville answered, almost in his normal voice.

"I don't think everyone heard that one," Seamus continued with a grin.

Neville hid his face in his hands as he said Katie's name once again, just a fragment too loud.

Angelina and Alicia were the first ones to start giggling; Katie just looked at Neville in shock.

"Well then," Lee said happily. "I Knew I wasn't the only one."

Fred and George roared with laughter at their friends comment as Katie blushed and tried to hide herself behind Angelina.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't know if I have said this but I own nothing except the plot.

******

"Neville?" Ron waved his hand in front of Neville's face. "Are you going to pick someone to ask or what?"

Neville looked around the common room; he had no idea who he was going to ask. He looked from Angelina, to Alicia, to Katie, who blushed when their eyes met, to Hermione, to Harry, to Ron, to Seamus, to Dean, to Parvati, to Lavender, to Fred, to George and to Lee but he couldn't decide.

Seamus groaned and leaned over to Neville and whispered so only Neville could hear.

"Hey, you can't tell him what to do," Lee scoffed but Seamus just gave him a glare.

"But you'll like this," he said, gazing at Neville and gave him a light reassuring push.

"Dean," Neville trembled. "Truth or dare?"

"But," Dean complained. "I just had a go."

"No, you didn't, Dean," Seamus grinned.

"But…" Dean continued.

"Seamus is right, you know," Angelina said.

Dean looked around for help, but he didn't get it. Now he was afraid, Neville would without doubt do as Seamus said and Seamus wanted revenge.

"Truth," he said cowardly. But to his surprise, Seamus didn't look disappointed. Seamus gave Neville another supportive push.

"Err…" Neville said, looking anxiously at Dean. "Did you enjoy snogging Fred?"

Dean wanted to kill himself, it didn't matter what he said and they would get the right answer anyway. If he said no, they would know he lied, and if he decided not to answer they would understand that he didn't want to admit enjoying it. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for an answer. Dean lifted his hands and bit his thumb, wishing something would happen before he had to answer.

"Yes I did," he said, trying to sound proud of it, even if he know felt like he rather wanted to be in detention with Umbridge.

The only person who actually looked a bit shocked was Fred himself.

"Aw…" Angelina sneered. "Maybe you should hook up then," and with that she stood up and marched towards the girls dormitory, Alicia and Katie following closely behind.

The room fell in awkward silence. Dean tried to look at anything except Fred, his pillow being the favourite subject.

"Well then," Hermione said uncomfortably. "We should have gone to sleep a long time ago," she stood up and she also walked to the girls dormitory.

"Good night then," Parvati said and went after Hermione with Lavender. Neville stood up and rushed out of the common room too.

Only seconds after Ron, Harry and Seamus did the same. Leaving Dean with the twins and Lee.

"Freeeddie," George squeaked and flung himself on to him, hugging him tight. "Why didn't you tell me? You didn't think I was going to stop being your brother and best friend did you?" He let go of the hug and faced his brother.

Fred nodded, and felt ashamed.

"I would never do that, you know what I would have done though?" George grinned. "I would have instead of just checking out girls, I would have been checking out guys together with you too."

"What?" Fred said shockingly.

"I'm not in the same boat Fred, but I'll do anything for you," George said as he tried not to laugh.

"Yea, me too," Lee said.

Both Fred and George looked at him in surprise.

"Kinda," he added.

The twins grinned. George grabbed Fred almost like he was going to shake him and then turned to Lee.

"Can I have some time alone with my brother?"

"What about him then?" Lee scoffed nodding at Dean who was still sitting on the floor looking down on the pillow in his lap, pretending he didn't exist.

"Oh yes," George smirked. "I forgot he was still here."

"Hey, Dean!" Lee almost screamed even if Dean just sat a few feet away.

Dean looked up, trying to look stunned.

"Maybe," George smirked again, watching Fred watching Dean. "We should leave Fred and Dean alone instead."

"You really think that's such a good idea?" Lee asked. "What if someone comes down here, when they are… doing stuff?"

George laughed, looking at Fred for some response.

"I'm just gonna go to bed now." Dean whimpered and tried to stand.

"No, stay," George interrupted and Dean sat himself down again without protest and silent fell.

"What are we going to with Angelina then?" Lee suddenly said.

"Nothing," Fred cried. "She was just angry at me. It's not her fault."

"Yea," George agreed. "We'll revenge her one day, until then she has to deal with what she has done herself." He stood up and winked at Lee, gave his brother a comforting pat on the shoulder and walked to the boys dormitory together with Lee.

The common room fell silent in several minutes, the boys trying to sneak a look at each other every now and then.

Fred didn't want to return to the dormitory since his brother obviously wanted him to stay put.

Dean didn't want to return because of what the others might say.

******

What are they going to do eh? Review please. I'll try to update soon as I can. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

******

"So what actually happened?" Dean said after deciding to break the awkward silence.

"Err…" Fred looked at Dean. "I just sort of realised I didn't love her like that and…"

"No, not that," Dean interrupted. "The experiment?" Fred blushed and grinned at the same time.

"Oh, I don't really now," he said, still grinning. "But we're working on it to go away."

"Doesn't it go away by itself?" Dean asked a bit surprised.

"No, not yet anyway," Fred replied. "Hurts like hell though."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Dean asked as he felt sorry for Fred. "Why don't you go to Madam Pomfrey?"

Fred cried with laughter and Dean looked shockingly at him.

"Do you," he laughed, "really think I would go to her and show my cock?" he laughed so hard he almost started crying and Dean realised how weird that would have been and started laughing at his own stupidity and the thought of Madam Pomfrey examining Fred's cock.

"If the game had continued," Dean laughed, "that would have been a real good dare."

"Who says the game has ended?" Fred stopped laughing and stared straight into the younger boy's eyes. "It's your turn you know."

"Okay then," Dean gazed back at him. "Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Fred sighed, perfectly knowing what he had to do.

"Hmmm," Dean thought and put his hand up to his chin, even if he knew exactly what to say, "We will both go to Madam Pomfrey and you will get your problem fixed."

"Ok," Fred grinned. "But it's really late, what if Filch caught us?"

"I didn't think about that," Dean groaned. "I don't really wanna risk it this time; your cock can wait another few hours."

"You have to give me another dare then," Fred smirked.

"Do I have to?" Dean groaned. "It's boring, can't we just snog instead?"

Fred tipped his head to the side with an even larger smirk.

"Oh," Dean suddenly realised. "I dare you to snog me!"

Fred didn't jump to his feet; instead he crawled on all four over to the younger dark skinned boy.

"But," he said facing the boy. "You'll just make me hard again and honestly, the pain. I think I would prefer risking detention."

Dean groaned even if he agreed, don't wanting to cause Fred any pain.

"The first one it is then," he said as he stood up and helped Fred to his feet, facing him, turned and headed for the portrait. "Coming or what?" he grinned back.

"Oh yes," Fred shook himself out of his thoughts and followed.

They walked quietly through the castle and when reached the forth floor Dean stopped and slapped himself on the forehead. Fred stopped beside him.

"What?" Fred whispered.

"It's just," Dean said. "Can't we just go ask the room of requirement for an antidote or something?"

Fred grinned at the thought but shook his head.

"No, what would be the fun in that? You're such a coward," he grabbed Dean by the wrist and dragged him towards the hospital wing but as soon as they turned a corner he most definitely regretted it.

"What do we have here?" a voice said, lighting up their face with a wand. "Weasley, Thomas, how odd."

Fred and Dean stopped like they had been petrified.

"Err… Professor…" Fred stumbled. "We were just going to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Its true, professor, Fred's sick," Dean stuttered trying to help.

"I don't see why this can't wait until tomorrow," Snape sneered.

******

Okay so this one was a bit short, but maybe I can put up another chapter before my day is over, have few other things to do today. Please tell me what you think so far, I would really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

******

Both Fred and Dean glared at Snape, trying not to say anything stupid. Snape on the other hand looked liked he enjoyed the situation.

"Well?" he said, directing his gaze at Fred. "What's so important that we have to wake Madam Pomfrey in the middle of the night?"

Neither of the boys knew what to say. Dean swallowed and waited for detention orders while Fred imagined something worse, known as Umbridge.

"Because it hurts really badly," Fred tried, as he attempted to sound like he was in pain.

"Why don't I just take you, Weasley, to the hospital wing and I'll have Madam Pomfrey examine you straight away," Snape sneered. "Thomas, you may go back to the Gryffindor tower."

Fred didn't want to be left with Snape, not now, especially not now. He watched as Dean left without protest and disappeared in to the darkness. Snape grabbed his arm securely and dragged him towards the hospital wing. He knew Snape thought there was nothing wrong with him, that they had just been wandering the castle because they were up to mischief and it pleased him that Snape would be wrong but it also scared him what Snape would do when he found out he had been mistaken.

Snape opened the doors to the hospital wing and dragged Fred towards a bed. "Sit," he demanded, "and wait!" he turned and walked to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

This will be uncomfortable Fred thought as he sat on one of the beds, gazing around the wing. It was empty, which he thought was a relief. While he wondered if Snape was coming back or if he had just left Fred sitting, he came through the doors followed by a tired looking Madam Pomfrey.

"Here he is," Snape sighed, nodding at Fred.

"Ah, well then Mr Weasley," she said and tried not to yawn. "What have you been up to?"

"I haven't been up to anything," Fred squeaked. Madam Pomfrey looked slightly taken aback and Snape glared at him. "I've just got some rashes," he continued before Snape could say anything.

"Okay then," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I presume they are hurting you really bad if you need to wake me in the middle of the night but never mind that."

"Yes," Snape interrupted. "It's hardly dragon pox."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a glance but didn't answer him; instead she turned to Fred again.

"Now, Mr Weasley," she said. "Can I have a look at them?"

"Err…" Fred looked at his knees. "They are… on private parts."

"Of course they are," Snape sneered, his filthy hair framing his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said as if she hadn't heard Snape. "But you'll have to show me anyway, can't treat it without knowing what it is."

Fred looked a Madam Pomfrey who looked slightly worried and uncomfortable, but why would she be Fred thought, she is a nurse. He looked at Snape who seemed to be enjoying himself, he probably thought Fred was going to say that there's nothing wrong with him and that he was just out doing mischief with Thomas, but no, Fred wouldn't give him that pleasure. He stood up, unzipped his pants and gave Snape a real surprise.

"What is that?" Snape yelled in disgust and Madam Pomfrey looked concerned.

"Maybe you should leave professor," Madam Pomfrey murmured. "I'll take care of Mr Weasley here."

Snape glared at Madam Pomfrey but left, to Fred's surprise, without protest. But Fred knew Snape wouldn't just let him slip away without a punishment, he would have to be on his guard.

"So, do you care to explain how this happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked, still acting a bit distressing.

Fred sighed; he knew he had to explain everything to her now.

******

I know, this was short too and I didn't read it through properly. I'm sort of in a hurry, but please be kind. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, yada yada yada, you know all of it.

Authors note: shit, honestly this was supposed to be short and all but now it's a story but I kind of like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, made my story as favourite, put my story on alert and such.

So this chapter is a bit longer than is usually is, and I wanted to make it longer but no, and sorry for making you wait longer than usual for a new one, some friends suddenly wanted to drag me out of the house, don't blame them though.

And I decided to skip how Fred gets his cock fixed because honestly I have no idea how I was going to explain what had gone wrong in the experiment, anyways enjoy.

******

"What happened?" Dean shouted as Fred entered the Gryffindor common room. He had been sitting in a chair, waiting patiently for Fred's return.

"Well," Fred grinned. "A blowjob wouldn't hurt."

"Oh Merlin," Dean groaned, his eyes wide, standing up. "The sexual tension has been torturing me."

"No, just wait a bit now," Fred said as he put a hand up when Dean walked towards him. "It's my turn, so Dean you know the question."

"Dare," Dean glared with hunger at the redhead.

"Good," Fred sighed. "I'm awfully tired so I dare you to sleep for a few hours and eat breakfast." Dean's jaw dropped, he hadn't expected this, was he really being rejected now. "After that…" Fred continued with a smirk, "It's your turn."

Dean groaned, but he was in fact tired himself too so he didn't protest. He watched as Fred headed up to the dormitory and followed, wishing enormously that none of the others were still awake and he could only presume that Fred wished it too.

***

The next morning, Dean woke up to find his best friend sitting on his bed. Seamus sat resting his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

"Seamus," Dean yawned confused. "Is something wrong?" Seamus looked up, gazing at him. Dean almost thought he could se pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Dean asked, even more confused. Seamus turned to look at his feet.

"About yesterday," he whispered. "I mean I don't really care, just thought you could have told me."

"Told you what?" Dean asked, even if he thought he knew what it was about.

"You know what," Seamus looked at his best friend as if it was obvious.

"Ok," Dean sighed. "So I haven't told you I'm bisexual, what does it matter?"

"I'm your best mate," Seamus scoffed. "Wait, did you say bi?"

"Yes," Dean nodded with a grin and they both cried with laughter.

"Honestly," Seamus said. "I don't care; you're still my best mate."

"Breakfast," Dean said as he slammed his hands on the sheet and stood up to pull his clothes on.

***

"I'm still a bit pissed at you," Seamus said as they reached the great hall.

"Why?" Dean asked as they sat down opposite Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"The letter, you git," Seamus scoffed.

"Oh," Hermione gasped. "Wonder what Snape will do."

"He'll probably give you his full attention in class," George answered as he appeared beside next to Hermione and sat down.

"He might even give you private lessons," Lee joked when he sat down beside Fred who had placed himself next to Dean.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Fred asked and gave Seamus a grin, while he placed a hand on Dean's thigh which made Dean choke on his toast.

"Yea, whatever," Seamus muttered, though it was barely heard when Hermione at the same time asked:

"What's wrong Dean?"

"Nothing," he mumbled and gave Fred a glare, which Fred accepted with satisfaction.

"What perverted things did you two do last night?" Ron gasped with disgust.

"Nothing," Dean squeaked as he clutched the table when Fred squeezed his thigh. "Honestly, nothing like that."

"Yea right," Ron, Harry, George and Lee muttered under their breaths.

"Well, I think they are telling the truth," Hermione said with causality and brought some toast to her mouth.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked but Hermione didn't have a chance to answer until their meal and conversation was interrupted.

"Finnigan," Snape said with a soft disliking voice. "Did you send me this letter?"

Seamus looked stunned at his potions master appearance, looking at the letter Snape was holding.

"No, professor," Seamus lied, staring straight at Snape, terrified. "I haven't sent you any letter."

"Finnigan," Snape sighed. "You should not lie and I advise you and your friends not to play truth and dare."

Several jaws dropped, not Hermione's of course.

"You and your friends Weasley and Thomas will have detention with me," Snape continued. "Five o'clock, my office," and with that he turned and walked out of the great hall.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned. "How did he know about that and what did I do this time?"

But Ron and everyone else got their answer as soon as Seamus turned his head back at the table, they cried with laughter when they saw his forehead.

"Hermione," Harry yelled. "What did you do?"

"It's ok Harry," she answered like nothing was wrong. "You'll be able to lie again in a few hours."

"Oh no," Seamus cried as he watched his reflection in a spoon, the word LIAR was written all over his forehead with black big letters. "Will it go away?"

"No," Hermione sighed, "Not for a week, I'm so sorry," she added even if it sounded like she wasn't.

"Hermione," George said seriously, crossing his arms but still grinning. "I and my brother need to have a chat with you later."

"We will?" Fred scoffed, who was now moving his hand up and down Dean's thigh. "I have other things to attend," but only himself and Dean knew what he meant.

"Exactly how many hours?" Ron asked as he looked nervously around the hall.

"Three, maybe four or five," she answered as normal as ever.

"Should we tell the others?" Harry asked, also looking nervously around the hall. "And how does it actually work? I mean we're not playing anymore so how can it work?"

Hermione looked at him like it was obvious and extremely simple, the others looked at her too, a bit mad but not as mad as Seamus who tried to rub it off without success.

"Well," she started. "You know of course that we all signed the contract not to lie or disobey anything we were asked to do right, because if we did, we would be punished for a week and well…" they all looked at her with very angry faces. "I sort of made it to last for twelve hours," she looked down at her plate, not brave enough to take the evil glares even if she was quite pleased about what she had done.

"Twelve hours?" they yelled at her, not being able to distinguish who said what.

"Did you really think we were gonna play for twelve hours?"

"You're mad Hermione."

"Damn you Hermione."

"You git!"

"Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"Did you do it on purpose?" Harry asked as the others voices had settled down but everyone still glaring at her. She didn't answer.

"I'm gonna tell the others," she said as she stood up and quickly left.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned. "But why do I and Dean have to go to detention for?"

"I think he meant me," Fred grinned.

"What the fuck did you two do to Snape last night?" Ron asked and everyone was curious.

"Since we can't lie," Fred said with a pretend moan. "After you all left we continued to play and Dean here," he smirked, "well, he dared me to go to Madam Pomfrey and get my cock fixed."

"In the middle of the night?" Harry scoffed. "She probably even wouldn't be awake, how stupid is that."

"Well," Fred continued. "Truthfully, we didn't think about that and I sort of had to do it, I mean if we hadn't run into Snape we would have had to wake her I suppose."

"So you didn't get your cock fixed then?" George smirked, eating toast.

"Yes I did," Fred replied happily. "As I said we ran into Snape, which was stupid, and when we told him the truth he sent Dean back to the tower and dragged me to the hospital wing."

"Did he believe you?" Lee asked shockingly.

"No, I don't think so," Fred answered. "Anyway, when he had fetched Madam Pomfrey and she wanted to see what was wrong I just had to show them."

"No you didn't?" George gasped and dramatically put a hand on his mouth.

"Yes I did," Fred answered grinning like an idiot and he was proud of it.

The others looked at him, expecting to see the word liar appear on his forehead to but it didn't. Then a smirk started to grew on George's face but it turned into laughter as Neville suddenly sat down beside him.

"Why is everyone laughing at me?" Neville cried and stared at his friends who also had started to laugh. "Is there something wrong with… why does it say liar on Seamus's… oh no." he looked at his own reflection in a spoon and then started to laugh a bit too.

"It says coward on your forehead," George said, even if Neville by now knew.

"I know," Neville cried trying to rub it off.

"Sorry Neville," Ron grunted. "But its Hermione's fault, we can't lie or disobey orders for at least five more hours."

"What did you do?" Lee asked curiously. "Or what did you not do?"

"I…" Neville groaned. "I didn't do what that Parkinson slut told me to do."

"Language," George yelled from his side, trying to sound like his own mother.

"What did the tell you to do?" Ron sneered.

"She told me to shove a plant up my ass," Neville moaned and rubbed his forehead so hard it was as red as the red colour of his tie.

"Damn Hermione," Ron grunted pounding the table, making several people around him jump and look at him in shock. "What are we gonna do for five hours? What if somebody tells me to go to fuck myself?"

"Ron," Fred cried with satisfaction. "Ron, go and..."

"DON'T! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE WILL YOU?" Ron screamed, which made everyone in the hall turning to look at him. Fred just nodded and kept quiet.

******

I really enjoyed making this chapter. Review please, it makes me want to write more and more and more, well I mean if people don't say it suck of course but if it does, please say and if anything seems weird just ask. Hope someone noticed something that might be seen as a mistake, though it wasn't, probably made some though.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors note: Yeah I like the chapters short. I wasn't entirely happy with this one but I don't really think I have the energy to rewrite it and someone really like my fast updates. Keep those reviews coming, I need to know when I fuck up.

******

It was lunch hour and the spell hadn't worn out yet, they had all been lucky most of the time though, except Neville. Fred was looking to spot his twin entering the great hall who had mysteriously disappeared from his side fifteen minutes ago. They were in a jokingly and at the same time impatiently conversation and cursing Hermione who hadn't been seen since she left them all at breakfast, it was rumoured she was crying in the girls dormitory but this wasn't entirely true.

"Why would she do something stupid like that?" Angelina yelled as she sat down with her fellow Gryffindors. "I had to kiss Katie in the corridor in front of everybody because that McLaggen asshole wanted me too."

"How does he know you can't disobey?" Harry frowned suspiciously.

"He doesn't," Katie replied. "It's just some perverted fantasy of his."

"I wish I'd seen that," Lee sighed dreamingly and received evil glares from both girls.

"Wanna get out of here?" Dean breathed in Fred's ear not really caring about what Hermione had done to them all. Fred didn't answer; he rose from his seat instantly and gave Dean a wink as a yes and they both strolled out of the great hall.

They were walking down an empty corridor when Dean couldn't wait longer and grabbed the redhead by the arm and ruthlessly pushed him onto a wall. He slid a hand up the older boy's shirt and brought their lips together, at first he thought Fred would protest and tell him to have patience but he didn't. Fred let his tongue slid through the dark boys parted lips and explored it's every corner.

Dean brought his hands up to the red hair he had desired for such a long time and clutched it, making it a real mess. Then Fred suddenly pushed the younger one away and put a finger to his lips. Dean gasped and mouthed 'what' in frustration as he crossed his arms.

Fred didn't answer; he looked down the corridor at both sides then without a sound walked towards a door only a few feet away to find that it was ajar. Dean followed and he could hear a manly voice talking were softly and sort of seductively. Fred had to put a hand to his mouth when he leaned to watch the man talking, Dean didn't seem as shocked though but they continued watching the other Weasley twin who was standing a few feet from a younger girl with big wavy hair.

"Yes Hermione," George persisted. "They are all really angry at you." George was moving seductively towards her, looking a bit naive with a smirk. Hermione on the other hand had eyes almost watering with guilt and panic.

"And if you don't want me to spill your secret," he continued as he traced a finger between her breast up to her jaw. "You will use your brain to help me… and maybe if you want, you could use those lips a bit too."

Fred gasped and switched glances with the boy standing next to him, did he just hear his brother wanting to snog Hermione. Certainly they had wanted Hermione's help for a long time now but Fred didn't know any secret she had that could be to their advantage and he absolutely didn't know George had thing for the bookworm.

Dean was tugging at his shirt and Fred turned away from the sight of his brother who whispered in to the panicked girl's ear.

"We shouldn't be eavesdropping," he whispered with need in his eyes and Fred could se a growing bulge in his soon to be boyfriend's pants. Fred had for a minute a hard time deciding what to do, George would never spy on him if he did something like this, oh who was he kidding, of course he would, still Fred really wanted to be in there and helping his brother but by the look of it he didn't need any help. Fred gasped once again as he saw his twin place his lips on Hermione's but Dean continued tugging at his shirt and Fred turned away when he saw George lift the girl up on a desk.

Fred could hear the familiar voices of stinking Slytherins growing nearer and he knew lunch hour was over soon, he grabbed Dean by the wrist and dragged him into the classroom, containing the odd pair.

"What the hell?" George yelled as he saw his brother and Dean walk in on them and shutting the door with a bang. Hermione was quick to button her shirt and looked fiercely at George.

"Hello dear brother," Fred smirked. "So you've got a thing for Granger eh?"

"Yea, just a bit," George replied honestly and gave Hermione a quick glance who looked rather embarrassed.

"You're aware that Ron's infatuated with her right?" Fred asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yea," George replied. "But he's too much of an idiot to do anything about it, isn't he? Doesn't mean I can have some fun right?"

Fred didn't reply, he didn't need to, Hermione had replied with a bitch slap right on George's left cheek, looking at him with disappointment and anger. George just watched the girl with shock.

"And what are you two doing here?" she yelled, turning her anger at Fred and Dean.

"Err…" Dean stuttered but Fred took over.

"Since I can't lie, thanks to you Hermione I will tell you," he sighed. "We were snogging and then we heard voices so we sort of spied on you a little and then we heard Slytherins coming, so we ran in here." Hermione crossed her arms.

"You spied on me?" George frowned, looking a bit shocked at his brother. "Ah, what the hell, I'd probably spy on you to if you were snogging a girl but then again you wouldn't snog one now would you," he laughed at himself.

Fred was about to answer back when they heard a scream from the corridor.

******

How exciting. No, not really, you could probably guess what's happening out there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: short chapters, yes yes, I love them. Anyway just wanted to thank everyone who keep reviewing and thanks to those who made my story a favourite and put it on story alert.

And for your information I had several ideas what would happen in the corridor but decided this was a unexpected one, hope you like it.

******

Dean opened the door ajar and together with the twins and Hermione he took in the scene of professor Trelawney dropping her bottles and being pushed against a wall, they all gasped when they realised that it was Parvati who tried to kiss the old lady and by the look of it wasn't having much of a problem.

"Oh, that's disturbing," they could hear Ron say a few feet away where he was standing with Harry and other Gryffindors.

"She just doesn't want to look like you," Harry laughed, and then they noticed that Ron clearly had the word coward on his forehead.

"She's rough," George breathed heavily.

"Bet you would have enjoyed when Angelina had to…" Fred began.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a stern female voice yelled. "MISS PATIL, GET OF PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY RIGHT NOW!" and she most definitely did and gazed terrified at professor McGonagall while Trelawney shocked sank down to her knees.

"I'm sorry professor, but I had too," Parvati sobbed.

"No you didn't Miss Patil," McGonagall said. "Ten points from Gryffindor for harassing and another ten for playing such a game as truth and dare, oh yes, word gets around my dear."

"But if I hadn't I would have the word coward in my face too," she protested her eyes watering as Lavender hugged her and McGonagall turned to the Slytherin pack including Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls who were laughing and giggling their asses of.

"That'll be 20 points from Slytherin for taking advantage for such a thing and use it as a bad joke," she said severely at the Slytherins who stared at her with hatred. "Don't you all have classes to attend soon?" she added and stood to watch the pupils stroll of, mumbling about that this could be news that would spread faster than the Quibbler.

"We have lessons Dean," Hermione sighed, even she had been laughing quite hard. "And so do you two," she added and nodded at the twins.

"Oh but, Hermione," George said smirking. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Don't push it," Fred giggled as he gave Dean a quick goodbye kiss and dragged his twin away from the younger ones, one of them looking quite miserable and the other raged with fury.

"Don't you dare tell anyone," Hermione threatened.

The hours to dinner were a severe punishment for Dean, all he wanted to do was be with Fred and all he did was dreaming about it during the lessons, he couldn't really feel that it was some sort of 'being in love feeling' that made him wanting to be with the twin so much, it was just something sexual to him, all he wanted was to pleasure the gorgeous man. Dinner finally came and he walked so fast to sit by Fred's side he almost tripped on his feet, he placed a hand on the redhead's thigh, as payback to what had been done to him during breakfast and could once again be happy.

"Oi, what the…" George yelled when he felt a hand on his thigh, Dean rapidly removed his hand when he realised it wasn't Fred.

"Err… sorry," he mumbled. "Where's your brother?"

"Which one?" George smirked constantly aware of which one the dark boy meant. Dean gave him a glare as he noticed the other twin sitting a few seats away talking to Ron; he rose and paced over there.

"Well, I'm really glad I don't have anything in my face," Fred smirked and gave Dean a nod when he saw him sitting down on his other side.

"Shut up," Ron grunted. "I wouldn't snog Harry even if my life depended on it."

"Yes you would," Harry said unbothered. "And I would rather snog you than have the word coward in my face."

"Why don't you snog your friend then Potter?" a familiar arrogant voice said.

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron sneered looking fiercely at the blond boy who had just appeared.

"Time's up," Fred grinned, actually disappointed about it since he would have loved the scene of his brother snogging his best friend. "But we will consider inviting you to play next time if you so badly want to snog 'the boy who lived'."

"No, we won't," Ron protested as the angry paled boy strode of without a reply, cursing at some giggling first years.

"I was only mocking him Ronnie," Fred groaned and turned his attention to the eagerly dark younger boy on his other side. "Not here Dean," he whispered to him as the boy tried to kiss him.

******

Keep the reviews coming and I'm going to decide if I want to disappoint you or not, this story is actually nearing its end, well sort of. And if you haven't realised, the story is taking place during ootp and it's around March. I'll try and make the next chapter longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: What happened to the complaints and nice words eh? Wasn't the last chapter any good, I mean then you should say so. Anyways the reviews just make me to write more and more but if you don't like my fast updates then… no, I'm just kidding I wont stop update since some of you really like it and I sort of want to end it but please review, it'll take like maximum a minute or something. If you waste your time reading my shit you could make me feel a bit better for wasting my time writing it, seems only fair. Oh I'm such an idiot just drabbling about, well then, enjoy.

******

"Then lets get out of here," Dean mumbled with desire, oh he wanted that redhead so badly.

"We won't have time to do anything, we have detention soon," Fred complained.

"Fuck, I totally forgot about that," Dean grunted and turned to his food.

Fred, Dean and Seamus was standing in front of the head of the Slytherin house, Snape was looking gloomy and severe, his filthy hair filthier than ever. His lips twitched a bit and they could only imagine what their potions master had planned for them.

"It's been a long time since my classroom was spotless," he sniggered softly, his mouth barely open. Probably never has Fred thought. "And I bet you three will have no problem making it, with muggle methods."

Dean mentally groaned when he heard what he had to spend his evening doing, cleaning the bloody potions classroom with his bare hands. He followed with Seamus and Fred to the classroom when Snape strolled of.

"You can use this," Snape said as he gestured at two buckets of water and some sponges. "I'll come back in three hours and if you are not done you will return tomorrow evening as well, now hand me your wands."

The boys unwillingly handed their wands to Snape and watched as he left the room.

"How are we supposed to clean all this in three hours?" Fred groaned. "I'd rather have detention with Umbridge."

"Me too," Dean muttered as he looked at the older boy in angry desire, he could just fuck him right here on a desk but that would be extremely awkward for Seamus and he didn't want Snape hearing them and possibly walking in on them. The room was gloomy as always and if they actually succeeded to make it spotless, it wouldn't really be noticed.

"I'd rather clean his hair than clean all this," Seamus muttered. "He definitely needs it."

"Seamus," Dean erupted as he grabbed a sponge. "That's gross!"

Detention lasted for four nights until Snape was pleased, thought they all knew it wasn't spotless and they couldn't really see much difference entirely but Snape seemed to be satisfied enough or he just though they had done enough. More days past and Dean had gotten nowhere with his need and was growing impatience as April grew nearer. Every time they were really getting in to it Fred had interrupted and said he had other stuff to do or someone had walked in on them, one time when Dean was actually having a grip on Fred's member during lunch hour Neville had walked in on them and ruined the according to Dean, really beautiful moment.

There wasn't that many who actually knew about their relationship, they only people they knew for sure knew about it was the ones they shared dormitories with and Hermione who had been ignoring the twins as much as she possibly could.

Dean couldn't concentrate on studying to his OWL's and Seamus who was no help with the situation was about to have a nervous breakdown. Dean hated seeing Fred together with his twin, always whispering and laughing, they were definitely planning something and Dean didn't like getting left out, sometimes he even thought of dumping him and find someone else but after every disappointed snog he just thought; the next time he will let me go further, next time.

Fred loved the way Dean was beginning to crack and making the snogging rougher and rougher, he even at sometimes without doubt thought that the dark boy would just rape him if he wasn't stronger to overpower him. He also loved how the boy couldn't concentrate in his presence if they weren't tangled to each other, he loved that he had such power and he most dearly loved that when the time came the boy would love every second of it.

It was in April everything turned, it was the night when the DA was erupted, when Dobby came and when Harry told everyone to run for it. Dean was running and he didn't care about getting to the Gryffindor tower, he only cared about not getting caught so he ended up in a cupboard he and Fred had snogged in so many times that it made him shiver when he thought about it as he stood there for himself, panting. He was about to shriek when the door flung up and a redhead buckled in with him.

"Don't!" the redhead whispered towards him. "It's George."

Dean groaned, like he cared in any case, they looked the same, he didn't care too much about their personalities, he just wanted to pleasure them and get pleasure from them.

"But if they find us maybe we should just snog anyway?" Dean proposed inadequately. George frowned but he couldn't disagree, it was the only option he could think of if anyone actually found them. He could just pretend he was Fred; it wasn't like he hadn't done that before, his favourite time being when he had shagged Angelina.

The door opened once again and George actually flung himself at the dark boy in the gloomy closet and knocked down a few things.

"Oi," Fred shrieked when he saw his boyfriend being snogged by his twin and tried to slap him. "Get your hands of him."

"Dammit Fred, keep quiet will you?" Dean whispered. "We thought it was someone else and had to have a plan ready."

"I would never steal your boyfriend Fred," George straddled as his brother clutched his shirt. Fred sighed, of course he thought; it was a fairly good plan. If they were caught now the plan would just be disturbing and then the door opened again and a young girl beamed into them, unaware that they were there and the plan seemed it might still work, even if a bit weird.

"Hello Hermione," George smirked greatly.

"Scchhh…" she groaned and wiped her wand at the door, conducting a silencing charm. "Honestly I don't think we have to stay here any long, they sort of got what they wanted I think."

"What?" all the three boys gasped in union.

"They got Harry I think," she panted and pushed her ear at the door.

"Hermione," George beamed and pulled her against himself making her squeak with shock. "You've been ignoring us."

"Wonder why…" she sighed and looked at him fiercely. They were standing in the middle of the cupboard, Fred closest to the door and Dean unwillingly pushed into the wall at the back, they were all sort of crammed together, nothing like last time. Hermione was about to slap the twin clutching her but Fred caught her wrists.

"You still haven't helped us," George breathed eagerly. "But we sort of don't need it anymore, but that doesn't mean…" he sighed. "You still owe me something, something I want eagerly and haven't gotten for weeks, though my brother probably has."

"No, I haven't," Fred interrupted losing his grip a bit, "You know I'm not giving him anything."

"I don't owe you anything," she objected trying to push him away and succeeding, making him fly into Dean who yelped. Fred hastily caught the young girl again.

"But you do Hermione," he smirked unbothered about the push and leaned onto her. "I've kept your secrets you know. I mean I could just tell everyone what you were doing that night last summer and…"

"Shut up," Hermione shrieked.

"Such language Granger," George teased and put some of her hair behind an ear. "I haven't even told Fred, well…" he smirked. "Not all of them." Hermione looked at him miserably and with a hint of fury. "I don't ask a lot from you really," he continued. "And I bet you will handle it very well and honestly I think you deeply want it too."

Hermione loosened her muscles, completely aware that she would loose anyhow and Fred loosened his grip.

"No one will know right?" she asked.

"Of course not," George smirked. "It'll be out little secret, well…" he said giving his brother and Dean both a glance. "They will know too obviously."

******

Mhhmmm? Like it eh? I hope you do, anyways I don't really plan to elaborate on Hermione's secrets since I don't seem to come up with enough good ones and they aren't so important eh? If you really want I could come up with some shocking ones though or one, eheheh…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry I got this one up so late but my internet has been fucking with me but as always thanks for the reviews, keep it coming, you know I love them.

******

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dean interrupted as George were about to kiss the uninterested girl. George frowned at him for ruining it but smirked as he talked.

"You see, Hermione here, has a thing for redheads."

"No I don't," she protested.

"Yes, you do," the twins said in union trying not to laugh. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at George with intolerance.

"I only like your brother," she said.

"Which one?" George sniggered and Hermione tried once again to slap him but Fred was quicker and grabbed her again.

"We know you mean little Ronnie," Fred said as he held her tight.

"But dearest Hermione," George sighed and crossed his arms in the same way she had done previously. "If you have such feelings for out little brother, why is that you want me so bad? And not to mention what you did to Bill last summer…"

"I don't want you," Hermione yelled trying to get loose from Fred's grip.

"She did what to Bill?" Fred gasped and looked shockingly at his twin. "I thought you said you only caught her pleasuring herself?"

"We both know by now, dear brother, that you and I don't share everything, don't we gayboy?" George responded. "But yes, she did give Bill a good time as well."

"I didn't…" Hermione began but George interrupted her.

"Don't deny it Hermione, I saw you sucking him and Merlin wasn't I jealous."

Hermione didn't protest, she groaned and looked violently at Fred to release her and he did. He didn't care if she was going to slap his twin now; he did sort of deserve it after all.

"So this is all about you wanting to shag Hermione?" Dean scoffed.

"Sort of, yea." George responded and smirked hungrily at the girl who looked at him without any amusement at all.

"I think it's safe to return to the common room now," she said with desperation of getting out of there, she leaned at the door and opened it ajar. She looked if it was safe and then walked out and George followed her like the desperate idiot he was.

"Suppose its safe then," Dean said and was about to walk after them but Fred grabbed the door and closed it with a bang.

"No one said you could leave," Fred smirked and looked at the boy who for once and for all was going to be happy.

"Don't start Fred," Dean said annoyed. "I'm not in the mood for a snog now… oh…" Fred was taking of his shirt and unzipping his pants, grinning with desire.

"All this talk about shagging and sucking…" he groaned. "Are you gonna get naked or what?" Dean quickly ripped his shirt of.

"Oh Merlin, finally, I thought you never…"

"Shut up will you?" Fred interrupted and brought his hand to the dark boy's neck and jammed their lips together. This was nothing new to them, tongues battling for dominance and teeth clashing had happened so many times before but this time was different. Dean knew it and he could feel it.

Dean brought his hands down to unzip his own pants but Fred slapped them.

"Let me…" he breathed as they gasped for air before kissing down the dark neck nibbling a bit. He unzipped the boy's pants and pulled them and the boxers down. When he couldn't pull them down further he kicked his own shoes of and pulled his pants and underwear down, stepping out of them and he was pleased to se that Dean did the same thing.

Dean tried to grab the redhead and returning to the kiss but Fred had other plans and shoved Dean onto the wall making him grunt as he smashed against it. As he stood against the wall, trembling a bit out of balance Fred traced his fingers on his bare dark skin, one finger teasing his one nipple and the other the flesh of his inner thigh. Dean moaned and tried to kiss the older one but as their erections rubbed together it was no point to it, Dean gasped and tilted his head back against the filthy stone wall.

Fred smirked and brought his hand to the other boy's member and gripped it, thrusting it in his hand, but as he felt a hand gripping his red hair and pushing him down, Fred knew what the dark boy wanted. The floor was hard and uncomfortable but Fred's thoughts were on pleasuring his boyfriend only.

Dean gasped as the sensation of heat surrounded his cock; he could feel the tongue of the gorgeous man swirling around and teeth dragging back and forth on his tender skin.

"Oh Fred, please, Fred, Fred, Fredhhh…" Dean moaned and could feel hands on his thighs, nails digging into his dark skin as he was thrusting into the older one's mouth. He bucked his hips maybe to much and had too move his feet for balance but he felt how he positioned one foot on something that probably was a broom and he lost his balance totally, falling down rapidly and sending a knee up Fred's jaw as he still had one hand in the red hair but lucky for Dean, Fred had just released his cock at the revelation of what was happening. He whined with pain as his bare ass hit the hard floor and Fred clutched his jaw and glared at him annoyed.

******

Didn't expect that did you? I know the fact that Dean lost his balance and sent a knee to Fred's jaw may seem a bit weird but I heard that something similar had happened to a friend of mine so I suppose it isn't impossible. Anyway, so the secret wasn't that shocking, I did think about using Arthur instead of Bill but that had just been wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: so sorry this took so long but my internet has finally given me the victory, or my brother, I dunno but anyway here it is and since this wasn't such a fast update or long chapter I'll have the next chapter up in 24 hours, promise.

******

Dean gazed at Fred, he was surprised to see that he was now laughing but still holding his jaw; he had also ended up on his butt. Dean couldn't laugh though, his ass hurt really badly but he achieved a chuckle, concerning the odd situation. He located his legs and yanked himself on his knees, massaging his own ass gently and looking for marks which was quite a thick thing to do since the light wasn't that strong.

"Oi!" Fred sniggered. "I thought that was my job." Dean looked at him with a wicked smile and continued squeezing his own butt and he was correct to think it would annoy the redhead. Fred heaved himself towards the dark boy gripping his hands strongly and panted.

"Fuck me…" he breathed and pushed him down. "I know you want to..." Dean glared at him for pushing him again but the glare was filled with lust. Fred leaned over and started kissing the skin of his inner thigh, licking and teasing around sensitive parts. He lifted his head and gazed into his boyfriend's eyes and bent over to kiss him. Dean moved his hands to Fred's entrance, teasing with his fingers.

"We don't have any…" Dean breathed.

"I don't care… just… get on with it…"

Dean didn't need to hear more as he grabbed Fred by the hip and straddled him into a better position and slowly he was thrusting his cock inside Fred.

"Don't be fucking gentle with me now…" Fred groaned and Dean obeyed, slamming a little too hard into Fred's tight ass, which made him shriek but as the movements became more swiftly Fred soon grew familiar at the feeling.

"Uhh… harder Dean…" Fred moaned and brought his hand to grab Dean by the neck and pull him in for a kiss but as soon as their lips attached and tongues started battling he regretted it, the pain in his jaw was awful.

Dean loved every second of it; it had been worth the long wait even if the floor was extremely uncomfortable. He could feel himself growing nearer to come as he nibbled on the redhead's ear. They panted and groaned together in the small space, not really aware of what was surrounding them.

"Freddhh… I'm going to…" Dean tilted his head and felt the hands of the older one clutching tighter in his hair and neck.

"Dean… just… waiahhhh…" Fred let his arms fall and exploded to bliss as he burst over them both, panting he waited about three seconds until he could hear Dean moan loudly and feel as he erupted inside him and then collapsed. For a few minutes they didn't move at all, just breathed and stayed quiet.

"Dean… I don't know how to…" Fred started between breaths, still feeling his jaw ache and now also his back and ass.

"Not now…" Dean said slowly as he pulled out and stood up. "Not now Fred… we need to get back."

They pulled their clothes on and walked as quietly as they could to the Gryffindor tower, not talking but mentally complaining about their pain. They reached the fat lady who wasn't happy about being awaked by them but let them in, grumbling about rules.

"Is your brother really such an idiot?" Dean asked as they had entered the empty common room and strode to the boys dormitory.

"Well, I suppose you mean George and yes, sometimes, about some things he is…" Fred stopped and stared into Dean's eyes, the first boy he had ever had sex with and wished he had more feelings for him. Dean stopped too and looked at him curiously. Fred wondered if he should say but didn't, he didn't want to risk ending the relationship, not now when he finally had let himself go further and oh boy didn't he enjoy it. "Well, good night then," he whispered, placed a kiss on the Dean's cheek and then headed to the dormitory he shared with his brother and Lee. Leaving the dark boy standing awestruck in the common room, who thought that he might just be in love with the redhead.

Fred entered the dormitory and was glad to see that his brother and Lee were asleep, or they looked like they were. Lee was lying comfortable in his bed while George was spread out widely on top of his covers, clothes still on. Fred felt like he could do the same thing, just collapse on his own bed with his clothes on and fall asleep but he didn't, he dragged his clothes of and climbed into bed.

"Did you finally do it?" George murmured from his bed when Fred had just dragged his quilt over him. Fred sat up and looked at his brother, who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Yes George, we did," Fred answered and wondered if it was possible to be comfortable in that position, he lay down and nuzzled into his pillow. "You should really leave Hermione alone soon, she won't give you what you want you know."

"I know," George mumbled. "She has already given me enough."

Fred wanted George to elaborate but he was so tired now he didn't have the energy to ask and dropped into his dreams.

******

Be nice? Review… I know I'm evil, oh I'm so sorry… or he he no, I'm not. But seriously wasn't extremely pleased about this and I'm not much for writing sex and all but whatever.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: so its up, yeey, anyway don't hate me for this now… please or do if you want, but **review please**, keeps me wanna write faster and faster. Didn't reread this or checked for mistakes because I need to go, and the next chapter won't be up until ehm the day after tomorrow because I'm going away and won't have any internet.

******

Dean took his usual seat with Seamus at the Gryffindor table the next morning and even if they were all wondering what had happened the pervious night they got their answers pretty quickly as word spread around and Umbridge announced she was now headmistress. Dean was curious about what had happened but most of his thoughts were on Fred and he became quite unhappy when he didn't succeed to talk to him until late that evening in the common room.

"Oh, hey Dean, you know what George and I did…" Fred sniggered when the common room was almost empty.

"You did the fireworks I suppose," Dean answered and thought how wonderful it had been when the lessons had been interrupted.

"Yes we did!" George stated with a proud grin. "Fred and I don't care about getting into to trouble anymore… we have plans…"

"What plans?" Dean asked and looked both curiously and disappointed at Fred for not being told.

"Can't really tell you, gorgeous, but you'll like it," Fred smiled at him. "Wanna go to my dorm and…"

"Fred, for how long do me and Lee have to stay down here then?" George interrupted.

"Oh George, not that long I should think but don't stumble in on us please, you won't like the sight," Fred grinned to his brother and grabbed Dean's hand. They walked together up to the dormitory and started pulling each others clothes of as soon as they entered.

"You know what Dean?" Fred smirked mischievously. "We should do it on George's bed."

"Dammit George, it's been an hour, aren't they done yet?" Lee asked furiously and smacked a book on the table to release some frustration which made George gaze up at him from some notes with a look that clearly said: I don't care. Lee looked impatiently around the common room, and spotted Hermione sneaking anxious glances at George. "Why does Hermione keep looking at you like you're gonna attack her?"

"I don't know," George mumbled and scribbled something on his parchment. "Maybe you should check if they are done if you so eagerly want to get some sleep."

"No way, I don't wanna see them doing anything," Lee scoffed, grabbed his book again and opened it but not really reading. George gave Hermione a quick grin with mischief and returned to his notes. He knew she would never talk about what they had done.

"Fred…" Dean mumbled hesitantly when they had been lying on the bed silent for about ten minutes, just enjoying each others company.

"Mmm… what is it?" Fred asked sleepily as he held Dean in an embrace.

"I'm in love with you…" Dean regretted his confession immediately and blushed. He wanted to look at the older one but couldn't find the courage to do so, he sort of knew Fred didn't feel exactly the same, he had noticed it but still, he wished. He wondered why Fred didn't respond and decided to get loose from the now not so tight embrace and gazed at his boyfriend. Fred was staring at Dean shocked, he didn't know what to say but he could feel that this was a good start for the conversation he had needed to have all day.

"Dean… I- I don't… I need to tell you something…" he dripped his head nervously as he in his minds tried to pick the right words. "I do like you, I really do but I can't… I don't want to… I and George are planning on leaving."

"What do you mean leaving?" Dean asked and stared at the redhead with confused face.

"I mean drop out of school, we haven't decided when yet but when this bitch is ruling the school we feel the need to be here, well… it isn't really that important," Fred answered calmly and wished he didn't need to disappoint the gorgeous dark boy.

"But… but… are you breaking up with now? When we just…" Dean started.

"Our research are done, we're gonna open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley and you deserve someone better," Fred said and gave the youth in front of him a kiss, a last kiss. "You should go…"

Dean's eyes were watering; he didn't know what to say. He had thought they would have at least until school ended until they would have to break apart. He rose from the bed and pulled his clothes on rapidly and run out of the dormitory towards his own.

Fred wanted to beat himself but he didn't want a relationship, he knew that. He put his clothes on and made George's bed look untouched before he headed down to the common room.

"Finally Fred, what did you do? Oh, I don't wanna know… good night then George" Lee drabbled and headed up the dormitory leaving the twins alone.

"Did you have the talk then?" George asked as he gazed at Fred's gloomy expression when he sat down in the chair Lee had a second ago left. Fred didn't say anything, he nodded and stared at the notes his brother was scribbling.

"Is that about our products?" he asked even if he already knew but he wanted to talk about something else than Dean right now.

"You know it is, Fred," George responded and slapped him playfully on the head. "But honestly, are you ok? Did he take it well?"

"I don't wanna talk about it George," Fred murmured and leaned back onto the chair, crossed his arms and moped. "What about Hermione then?"

"I've already told you Fred, I don't want anything more from her," Fred grinned without looking up from his notes.

"You shouldn't have done it or made her do it George."

"Maybe not, but I wanted to. And she had to repay me in some way."

"She didn't owe you George, you know as well as I do that she didn't give Bill a blowjob."

"I know Fred, can't you just leave it? I still knew about what she did when she was alone but that's not much of a threat since everyone does it." George protested but Fred gave him an; you-are-an-idiot look anyway. "She just didn't want Ron to find out she gave Bill a blowjob or like Bill had explained it as, medical purposes."

"You're a git George. I hope you treated Angelina better," Fred grunted as he gazed at Hermione who as usual was studying.

"WHAT?" George finally looked up from his notes and stared at his brother.

"Yes, I know about that," Fred said casually, as if it was something normal his brother had done to him. "She doesn't though, but I realised it when she told me how great our night had been in the room of requirement and well… I think you can pay me back someday."

"How? I'm not fucking Dean or anyone of your future boyfriends" George blurted out. Fred laughed at the thought but didn't take him up on it; he just grinned playfully and decided he needed some sleep.

******

Review so I have something to look forward to when I don't have access to internet. I want your opinions, I really do.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: I'm sorry this is up later than it should eh and do you not like this story anymore or what? Haven't gotten any reviews on the two latest chapters, really bummed me out a bit but that's not the reason this is up so late, or well one reason sort of. I had the chapter half done when I got home and then I was going to finish it after dinner but then well everything that evening started to mess with me so my mood wasn't that great and I just didn't feel like it.

But fyi it's about to end, yes it is and I don't know what you expect but ever since I decided this wasn't going to be just a one shot I knew it was going to end like this. I'm so awful, I'm not extremely pleased with the result but I don't want to edit it anymore. The next and last chapter won't will be up before the week is over, I can promise that.

******

Today was the day, finally. How long hadn't they waited for this and now Ginny had come and said Harry wanted diversion, of course they were going to give it to him. They skipped several lessons just so they could get ready to give the bitch hell but during lunch hour they decided they needed a break and of course they were hungry. Fred had did his best to talk to Dean since the break up but by the look of it Dean didn't want to and did his best to ignore Fred's all attempts to talk. Fred wanted to talk to him before they left and tell him how sorry he was. It was when he and his brother entered the great hall he finally caught Dean's eye but when Dean realised Fred was approaching him he got up rapidly and left as he had did all those other times, his best friend Seamus was left alone at the table, Seamus looked shockingly after him but when he saw Fred he realised why he had left.

"Can't you just leave him alone?" Seamus sneered and looked fiercely at Fred before Fred could go after the dark boy. Fred stared at Seamus and sighed, he knew this would come but he decided to act stupid.

"Why?" asked Fred.

"Don't act all stupid, you asshole. I should kick your ass right now," Seamus snapped as he stood up. "You don't just hurt Dean however you like, if he fail his OWL's because of you I'll hunt you down."

"There so no need to hunt, Seamus," said George like if the situation was a joke, he was standing beside Fred who actually looked quite worried. "You can find us in Diagon Alley whenever." Seamus ignored the witty twin and clenched his fists, he wanted to hit Fred so badly and cause him all the pain in the world for breaking Dean's heart. Fred caught a glimpse of Dean leaving the great hall and without thought started running after him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" roared Seamus and tried to grab him.

"Now, now Seamus, leave my brother to his business will you?" asked George grinning and put a hand on the younger boy's chest which Seamus didn't react wee to and there was a smack and crack. Seamus had hit George right in the face and raged with fury as Ron suddenly was trying to hold him back and to stop beating his older brother.

Fred caught up with the dark boy in the entrance hall and grabbed his wrist to make him turn look at him.

"What is it Fred?" he snapped furiously as his eyes was drenched with misery.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to…" Fred began.

"What? Drag me in to a false relationship and then dump me as soon a I express my feelings?" Dean asked as he tried to get lose from the redhead's grip.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I wanted to stop but I was selfish. I really am sorry. I wanna make it right, I really do."

"You can't and I'm not gonna forgive you it that's what you think, I've dreamt about you since third year and if you think that fulfilling my dreams and then break my heart is going to-"

"Third year? Really Dean? Wasn't you a bit young then?" interrupted Fred and let go of the boy in surprise.

"So you think people can't have feelings for another because they are only thirteen?"

"No, I didn't mean… but if I had known then maybe we could have-"

"No Fred, we couldn't, you're an asshole and I never wanna see you again," snapped Dean and walked away. Fred was frozen to the spot but screamed after him in pure anger and disappointment.

"YOU WONT THEN BECAUSE IM LEAVING TODAY" and with that he strode furiously back to the great hall.

"Where's George?" he asked his younger brother when he couldn't see him.

"The hospital wing," snapped Seamus. "And if you don't leave I'll send you there too." Fred left immediately, he wanted to hex Seamus but decided it wasn't worth it and he absolutely didn't want Dean to have another reason for being angry with him.

"Oh hello my dear brother," said George happily as Fred had reached the hospital wing. George looked perfectly normal. "Pomfrey fixed me like that, and did you know she had really soft hands, but anyways, I wanted to hit him back but McGonagall came and gave him and us detention and then she sent me here, she's such a lovely lady."

"Whatever- wait, why did we get detention?" Fred asked as they started to walk.

"Skipping lessons, you know. So how did it go with little Deanie then?" asked George.

"Terrible but whatever, it's my fault… we need to go and prepare ourselves," answered Fred and he wanted to avoid the subject.

"Oh no, we better go to transfiguration class. McGonagall seemed quite furious and since we won't attend detention…" but he stopped and gazed dreamingly as a wonderful thought popped up in his mind, a thought he had thought before but never shared with his brother. "Wonder how she would be in bed."

"You'd shag anything wouldn't you?" asked Fred and laughed, not remotely surprised.

"No, not a man," answered George and they laughed together. "But honestly I do wonder."

"Well I hope you're not planning on finding out," said Fred.

"Why? She can't deny this? I'm magnificent," said George and dragged his hands over his torso.

"Thank you," said Fred. "However I do not have such high thoughts about myself."

"I think I'm gonna flirt with her at class, do something nice before we leave, lets get our books and be early."

"Are you serious? We never bring our books and we're late almost every time."

"It might loosen her up."

"Or she'll suspect something," stated Fred and stopped, they had without thinking about it arrived outside the Gryffindor common room. "You can bring your book but I won't bring mine, I'll wait here."

"Why?" asked George.

"Dean might be in there," said Fred. "And I don't wanna see him."

"Ok then," said Fred before giving the Fat Lady the password and entered alone, he was back after two minutes. "He wasn't there."

******

So? Opinions? Good? Bad?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: ok so I said this would be the last one but dam dam it isn't, though the next one probably will. I wrote this in the middle of the night and I'm actually quite pleased with it but I'm having trouble with the next chapter even if I know exactly what will happen and so on.

******

"You're not seriously going to do it are you?" whispered Fred as they sat in Transfiguration class, only one of them listening to what their professor said. George didn't answer; he made a hush sound and waved his hand at his twin. George took in every word what Professor McGonagall said and soon she would stop, and their work would begin, their complex and beautiful work. His last lesson ever, it was going to be different from any other.

McGonagall was already suspicious, they had both arrived early by five minutes and one of them had even brought his book and she had noticed that he on top of that, listened to her. She suspected it was the one twin she had sent to the hospital wing earlier, yes she was one of many who couldn't tell them apart. She was glad it was their last year and she would see the back of them, though she didn't know it would be earlier than she expected. Throughout the entire lesson McGonagall did everything to ignore the twins, the one who just sat with his feet on the bench in deep thoughts, occasionally exchanging a word with Lee Jordan or trying to get his brother's attention. The other one was either trying to achieve what he was supposed to do or simply stare at his professor, occasionally hushing his friends or tell them to work.

20 minutes left of the lesson George was growing impatient. 15 minutes left he started to poke his brother for help but the only response he got was a rude "What?" and therefore stopped. 10 minutes left George started making weird sounds to get her attention but McGonagall did not seem to be aware of it. 5 minutes left George wanted to hit himself because obviously his professor did not seem to notice how good of a student he had suddenly turned into but his brother caught him as he was about to drop his head on the bench with a bang.

"We don't want any of your intellect to be damaged now do we?" snapped Fred, now irritated how his last lesson had turned out, he had been utterly bored every last second. George didn't give his brother even a glance as he proceeded to watch McGonagall and decided there was only one method left, meaning put himself out there, loud and visible.

"Professor McGonagall," he said clearly over the classroom.

"Just a second Weasley," he got as a reply as Professor McGonagall put a finger up in the air and continued to talk with a Hufflepuff. He waited a second; no he waited several and got even more frustrated.

"Professor McGonagall," he tried again and was ignored, he gave his brother a furious glance like if it was his fault.

"PROFESSOR MCGONA-"

"WEASLEY, you will not shout in my classroom."

"No, of course not professor," he said as he tried to look sad but mentally grinning and jumping up and down as McGonagall approached him and his brother. George had everyone's attention now and it didn't bother him, not the slightest due to what was about to happen. Fred caught his brother's mouth twitching and thigh starting to shake and already dreaded the outcome.

"Now, Weasley, what did you want?" asked McGonagall sternly.

"I wanted you, marvellous professor, to see what you've succeeded to teach me today," said George with a pleasant and causal voice as he waved his wand. He could see McGonagall thin lips twitch, but that was only because he was staring at them and not her eyes who was evidently surprised, then suddenly like if his brother had hit him in the back of his head he realised how nauseating it would be if his thought had developed into reality.

"Good work Weasley, that'll be ten points for Gryffindor," she said and that was followed by the bell ringing. Fred got up from his seat so fast he almost tripped; he wanted to get out of there before something else that shouldn't happen happened. Neither of them had ever gotten any points, not that they could remember anyways, or well there had been a couple of times in charm class but that was only because Flitwick was such a nice fellow. As he headed out of classroom with Lee, he was not surprised to se his brother still standing at his desk.

Fifteen minutes later when Fred was about to fall asleep on a sofa in the common room his twin entered through painting with a grin. It had been decided that they skip the next lesson to get prepared even though they didn't seem to need it since everything was done.

"What did you do?" asked Fred and sat up, peering in to George's eyes.

"To be honest and brief, I only complimented her."

"Really George?"

"Yes, did you think I was going to do anything else, geez that's disgusting Fred, if she had been younger though."

"What did you say then? I hope you didn't ruin our reputation."

"Reputation? What the hell Fred? We're gonna leave with a bang in like one hour or something. It won't ruin _my_ reputation, it'll make it better," he grinned pompously.

"But honestly," said Fred. "What did you say to her?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything."

"No you didn't…?"

"Yes I did, and she'll never stop wondering if I was serious because we were leaving or a joking because we were leaving."

"And what was is it then?"

"Both of course."

******

Review and I'll write faster.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: shit shit, I so fucked the timeline up because Fred and George can't have transfiguration at the same time as Harry has his career advice but whatever I can't fix it, well lets just say oh I don't know… whatever. On with the shitty story… and yes I borrowed the scene when Fred and George make their departure. I OWN NOTHING!

And I know, out of character and again this isn't the last chapter like I said it would be but the next and last one is done so it'll be up in a couple of minutes.

******

Dean was late for Divination but he didn't care and he doubted Firenze would punish him. As soon as he had sat down next to Seamus who looked at him questioning, he started to tell his story but Firenze didn't seem to like this.

"I'm sure, Mr Thomas that you have a reason for being late but please don't talk during my lesson unless it concerns the stars," said Firenze calmly. The lesson went on as usual, Firenze kept babbling on while Parvati and Lavender had a wonderful time. Next lesson was Defence against the Dark Arts which they never enjoyed and while Seamus fought the urge of suddenly being mysteriously sick Dean was in deep thoughts, battling his feelings.

'_I hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, no you don't, yes I do, his an idiot, he's not, not, not, he's nothing, he means nothing and I'm glad he's leaving. I'm so happy about it, I couldn't be happier and I'll never see his stinking face again, nor his brother but do I really hate him? No I don't, or yes I do but at the same time… no, no, no, no, no…__ I wish we never played stupid truth and dare then my feelings would never have grown to this.'_

"Dean, are you alright?" whispered Seamus and Dean snapped back to reality. "You better write this down or she might punish you or something."

"Like I care," Dean mumbled back. "It's not like it can get any worse."

"What happened?" asked Seamus. "Do you want… oh she is…" they didn't talk more until the lesson was over and was heading for dinner when they heard something tumbling in far distance.

"Come on Dean , lets see what it is," said Seamus eagerly and grabbed Dean by the wrist.

"No, I think I know what it is, I don't want to see them…"

"Is it them?" asked Seamus. "Ok, we'll just go another way, away from them, we can go outside."

They headed for the entrance hall but it wasn't easy since everyone else was heading the other way, curious about what was happening in a far away corridor.

"Dean, are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" asked Seamus and stopped when they had reached the hall.

"Seamus, I just wanna forget everything that happened the past weeks and I wish it never happened, can't you Obliviate me?"

"No," Seamus laughed. "Even if I knew how to do it I wouldn't since this is a sort of life experi-" there was a bang and shriek and two redheads came stumbling down the stairs chased by the Inquisitorial Squad and they were followed by several students and an angry looking toad. The twins stopped abruptly in front of Dean and Seamus and as they shared evil glances they redheads were rapidly cornered since the Inquisitorial Squad had taken this chance to block all exits. Dean and Seamus had been pushed into the wall of students who were now surrounding the twins like a ring in the big entrance hall. Dean noticed that several students were covered in some kind of green fluid and both teachers and ghosts were watching the show. The Inquisitorial Squad seemed pleased with themselves and for once so did Dean, Seamus on the other hand looked quite shocked while the twins didn't seem to look bothered at all.

"So you think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" yelled Umbridge from her place at the stairs. Dean gazed at her as Seamus giggled and said something Dean couldn't identify, though it sounded a bit like 'this is gonna be fun'.

"Pretty amusing yeah," said Fred as Filch appeared beside Umbridge and mumbled something Dean couldn't hear.

"Very good Argus," said Umbridge. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what… I don't think we are George, I think we've outgrown fulltime education."

"Yeah I've been feeling that way myself," said George.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, do you reckon?" asked Fred

"Definitely," said George and then they both before Umbridge could say anything they both raised their wands and shouted, "Accio Brooms!"

Dean knew what was going to happen and didn't want to see it, he wanted them get caught and punished he didn't want Fred to be happy, he wanted to break him and destroy his and his brothers plan but he knew he couldn't, so he turned and ran as fast as he could trough the crowd so he didn't have to see anymore of them. He could hear a chain chattering against the stone floor. He could hear Fred saying something about 'If anybody fancies buying a portable swamp' but then he was out of earshot, he could however seconds later hear Umbridge shriek 'stop them' but he didn't care, he knew she was going to fail. He decided he didn't want dinner and headed straight for the Gryffindor tower, he was going to study so he could pass his damn OWL's.

******

Short chapter I know and I just noticed it's starting to get late here.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

******

Sometime in the following summer Dean was walking down Diagon Alley with Seamus so they could buy what they needed for their new year, Seamus mother was there to. It was in the middle of the day and the sun was beaming at them but there was nothing to make him happy. Seamus jokes were fun and they laughed together occasionally but it didn't last long and soon everything was depressing again.

"Dean is it ok if we go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes before we head back home?" asked Seamus carefully as he looked at Dean pleadingly. Dean knew Seamus would be sad if he said no, it was the only place that actually seemed enjoyable enough these days, according to what they had heard, and he had actually told Seamus he was over Fred, though it wasn't true. He was in a steady relationship with Ginny now, but he didn't love her, he didn't have any strong feelings for her at all, it was mostly comfort and she reminded him of Fred. He wasn't completely sure how much she knew about his previous relationship with Fred and if she did know much it obviously didn't seem to bother her and they hadn't once talked about it.

"Of course we can Shay," answered Dean, forcing a smile. "You know I'm over him."

"Oh good, I just thought you didn't want to, you know, meet him or something."

"No, Shay, seriously it's ok," reassured Dean before they headed for 93 Diagon Alley straight away, it wasn't far and by the sound of it, it was the place where everyone was.

"They're gonna be killed for that," mumbled Seamus mother and pointed at a sign outside the shop before they entered the cheery atmosphere. The shop was filled with people in all ages and it seemed like everyone was happy, like if the outside world didn't exist and it spread over Dean and Seamus like a virus. Soon they were walking, laughing and looking at all the fun stuff surrounding them.

"Dean, can you buy a couple of these for me? I don't want mum to know, I mean she wouldn't approve because she probably know what'll use them for," asked Seamus as he reached out for a couple of Skiving Snackboxes.

"Yeah sure, course I will," answered Dean and snatched the boxes from the other boys hand. "But honestly I don't think they're that good."

"You don't like our products little Deaniekins?" a voice asked from his back, he turned rapidly but couldn't make out if it was Fred or George standing there in a magenta robe. He did however believe it was George since he wasn't sure if Fred would call him 'little Deanikins'.

"No I just meant that they're a bit old, everyone sort of used them last year, while the toad ruled and the other teachers will probably see trough them," said Dean as he wondered if it was his ex or George who actually was standing there but he got his answer soon enough.

"FRED," the redhead in front of him shouted. "THERE'S SOMEONE HERE WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

"No he doesn't," said Seamus angrily.

"How do you know that? Are you two a couple now?" George asked Seamus but turned quickly to Dean. "Oh wait, we heard something about you dating our sister, it that true?"

"Shut up Weasley, or I'll punch you again," sneered Seamus.

"Who is it?" asked Fred happily as he appeared beside his brother and interrupted whatever George was about to say to Seamus. Fred dropped his jaw and stared at Dean in shock after he noticed how angry his brother and Seamus was looking at each other.

"Fred," said Dean and nodded casually at him. Fred didn't respond but he did nod as the silhouette of guilt flickered over his freckled face.

"Your ex here was just telling me how bad our products are," said George and kept his gaze at Seamus. Fred once again failed to respond.

"I did not," said Dean. "I only said some teachers might see trough them by now."

"And how will the teachers detect if their students really are sick or not? Even if they suspect, they have no proof," scoffed George and switched his gaze towards the dark boy. "We also recommend the users to use these casually and if you're stupid then it's not out problem is it?"

"Whatever, so how much is it?" asked Dean as he put three boxes in the air in front of the twins faces.

"18 Galleons for three boxes but maybe since it's you, you can have them for 15," answered George with a smirk.

"They're not for me," said Dean a bit annoyed.

"Oh, they're for your Irish friend? Then it's 18 as usual," said George and gave Seamus a glare before he left.

"Can we talk?" Dean had asked so fast he wasn't aware that he had done it before he got a yes as a reply and followed Fred to a backroom.

"I'm sorry Dean," Fred said as Dean looked curiously around the room, it was really messy.

"I know you are," said Dean and placed the boxes he had been holding on a table and picked up something that looked like a tiny cauldron, he did his best to not have any eye contact with the older guy.

"That's eh, it's supposed to be sort of a fake cauldron's that shrink when you put something in it but we haven't perfected it yet," said Fred as Dean turned the tiny cauldron in his hands.

"What's the point with it?" asked Dean.

"Well, nothing really, I suppose it'll just annoy you," said Fred. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I… nothing," replied Dean and put the cauldron back on the table.

"Nothing, Ok, great, then if you don't mind, I have a shop to run," said Fred and headed for the door in frustration.

"I- I wanted to…" started Dean and looked up at the redhead but he didn't get to finish.

"Is it true that you are dating Ginny?" Fred asked as they gained eye contact. Dean only nodded. "And do you have feelings for her?"

"Yes, I think so," lied Dean as he thought about how much he had missed those eyes peering at him.

"So you're over me?" asked Fred and Dean nodded once again as he mentally tried to kill himself. "I'm glad to hear it," said Fred as he smiled and gave the dark boy a quick hug and Dean knew at that moment, that it would probably take him years to get over his first love.

THE END

******

Gosh, finally. Now what did you all think? I thank everyone who have read, reviewed, put this story as a favourite and had it on story alert. I'm not happy about how it turned out and if so many hadn't kept reading it I most surely hadn't finished it so thanks.


End file.
